The little brown eyed girl and boy
by orchir
Summary: What if Jack had a younger sister AND brother. He dies to save them and wakes up as Jack Frost. Then he meets them and feels drawn to them. but he doesn't remember anything. Rated T for safety. (doubt this'll be a T rated story but just for safety.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is just a daydream I had and I decided I'd make it into a story.**

Jack Frost approached his frozen pond. His memories only stretched back to a few days ago, when he discovered He could make it snow or cover things in ice. He also discovered no one could see him or hear him and just passed through him. Back to the present his feet touched down on the frozen surface of the pond. The first thing he noticed was a little girl with her arms wrapped around a little boy. Both of them were crying. Jack took a few steps towards them to comfort, but stopped when he realized he would just pass through them. Eventually the two stopped crying and pulled apart. The little girl wiped her eyes and looked out at the pond.

"J-Jack," she said. Her voice was broken and dry but Jack didn't notice. He was shocked and excited that she knew his name.

"You know my name!" he breathed. He pointed at her and ran his hand that wasn't holding the staff through his hair. He took a step back then jumped in the air and pumped his fist towards the sky. "You know my name!" he exclaimed. He wanted to jump and laugh and cry of joy all at the same time. All those emotions turned to sadness though when he saw the girl's sad expression. "Are you alright?" he asked slowly.

The little girl let out a choked sob before looking at the surface of the pond. "J-Jack. I miss you. Pa and Ma are so upset. Me and Peter wish you were here right now," she said.

Jack took a step towards the girl. "But I am here," he said. He put a hand on his chest. "I'm in front of you," he breathed. He knew he wasn't these kids Jack, but it would be nice to imagine he belonged to a family.

"I wish you were here. You would know how to make us feel better. You'd tell a joke or do something like play a game with us," the girl sobbed.

"But I am here. We can play a game. Please stop crying. Please smile," Jack pleaded. He dropped his staff and laced his fingers behind his head. He took a few steps forwards and then a few steps back.

"Jack," this time it was the little boy. Peter is what the girl called him. Peter looked two or three years younger than his sister. " I miss you. Mawy misses you too. Pwease come back," he said. He couldn't quite pronounce his words right and the brokenness in his voice only made it worse.

"I'm right here. Please don't be upset. I'm sorry if I made you upset," Jack said.

Peter broke out in tears and the little girl, Peter called her Mary, pulled him into a warm hug as silent tears rolled down her face.

"Please don't cry. I'm sorry for making you upset. I really am. Please don't cry. I'm sorry," Jack was crying now too.

He looked at Mary face and saw it morph from sorrow to anger. She let go of Peter and turned towards the lake. "LIAR!" she yelled. Jack could have sworn those angry brown orbs looked right at him. "You promised me you would never leave me and Peter. You promised me. You lied to me. You LIAR," she screamed.

Jack stare at her with tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry I broke my promise. Please forgive me. Please," he sobbed.

Mary fell to her knees and cried. She eventually wiped her eyes and looked out at the pond. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry," she mumbled.

Jack wanted to hug her. To tell her and Peter that everything would be okay. He wanted to make them smile and laugh. But he knew they couldn't see or hear him. "I forgive you," he said.

"I'm sorry to leave so soon Jack, but me and Peter need to get home. We'll see you tomorrow," Mary said.

Jack watched them go. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered.

And he did. And he did the day after that and the day after that and the day after that. Every day Mary and Peter cried every time and Jack desperately wanted them to smile. To see those sorrowful eyes filled with joy. He wanted to hear the sweet sound he imagined to be their laughter.

* * *

Then summer came and he went somewhere cold. He didn't get the chance to visit the pond for four years. When he did finally get to he rushed there as fast as he could to see Mary and Peter. He landed on the ice and saw Peter standing on the snowy bank. Peter looked different. He was taller and his face was a bit narrower. Jack looked around for Mary but couldn't find her. He turned back to Peter and smiled, pretending the boy saw it. Then Jack noticed the smile on Peter's face. Not the usual sad, depressed look but a genuine smile!

"Hello Jack," Peter's voice no longer had the adorable kid sound to it. "I'm sorry for not visiting for awhile. I turned ten today and I had all my friends over. You should have been there. We played games and had cake and Mary sung for everyone. She told me to tell you sorry she couldn't come today. She had chores. She told me to tell you she loves you," Peter smiled as he said this.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and sent a lopsided smile towards Peter. "That sounds like a fun party. Tell Mary that I forgive her and I love her too," Jack said.

Peter ignored what Jack said. Jack always felt a stab of pain when Mary and Peter didn't say something that made it sound like they heard him. It reminded Jack that he was invisible to them.

"I caught a rabbit a few days ago. It was the best tasting rabbit I ever had! You should have tried it," Peter said excitedly.

Jack smiled. "I'm sure it tasted amazing," he said. He leaned against his staff and watched Peter's face.

"I met this girl yesterday and I have a crush on her. She's beautiful," Peter said blushing.

Jack chuckled. "I bet she was. I hope you two end up together. She would be one lucky girl," he said.

"Her name is Anna," Peter continued.

"That's a nice name," Jack smiled.

"Mary likes a boy too," Peter said.

"She does? What is his name?" Jack asked.

"His name is Christopher," Peter said. "And he likes spinach," Peter stuck his tongue out.

Jack laughed. "He's a lucky guy," he said.

Someone from far off called out for Peter. "That was ma calling me in for dinner. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow," Peter said waving at the pond.

"Don't go. I just got here. Please don't go," Jack begged. Peter didn't hear though and kept walking.

* * *

Jack came back often after that and talked with Mary and Peter. Then summer came again and he had to leave. He came again three winters later. Mary and Peter sat at the edge of the pond. The happy faces they had before were gone and replaced with sad faces. They both had silent tears rolling down their faces. I Jack remembered their birthdays correctly then Mary would be fifteen and Peter would be thirteen.

Mary looked at the pond. "J-Jack," she croaked. Jack eyes started to tear up even though he didn't know what the siblings were sad about. "Pa died earlier today. I wish you were here. You'd know what to do," Mary sobbed.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry. Please." Jack whispered.

Mary and Peter cried for a bit more before Mary looked angrily at the snow beneath her. "It's all your fault! It's your fault you stupid cold! You killed Jack and now pa! I hate you! I hate you with all my heart!" Mary screamed. She picked up a clump of snow and threw it at the pond. It narrowly missed a shocked Jack.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry. I didn't mean to kill your Jack or your pa," he breathed. He felt a pang of hurt at Mary's words.

"I hate you! I hate this town! It's always so cold!" Mary screamed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," Jack sobbed. Mary hated the cold, that meant she hated _him._ He couldn't stand being hated by her.

Mary sobbed and walked away. Peter stayed crying. His face was hidden behind his bangs. Jack didn't like these two being upset. They should always smile. He made it snow just over Peter in an attempt for the boy to see him. Peter stopped crying and looked up with a confused and scared expression. He turned a full circle before his eyes fell on Jack.

"Jack," Peter breathed. His eyes were extremely wide.

Jack hadn't expected it to work so when Peter said his name he didn't quite believe what was happening. "Can you see me?" Jack asked. Peter nodded his head. "Can you hear me?" Peter nodded his head again.

"Jack. Is it really you?" Peter asked. Jack nodded. Peter's smile reached his ears as he pulled Jack into a hug.

Jack felt like he was these kid's Jack. He felt drawn to them, to protect them.

Peter pulled away. "But you drowned," he said.

At that moment all of Jack's memories from before came rushing back. How he saved Mary and Peter from the ice. How he fell in and felt the cold water pressing in around him. How the moon was the last thing he saw. Jack gasped and looked at Peter. This boy was his _brother._ Jack smiled at Peter.

"I'm here aren't I?" Jack asked.

Peter looked at Jack. "Why do you look so different?" he asked.

Jack looked at his hands. "I don't know. But I can control winter and I can fly," he said.

Peter's face lit up. "Can you really?!" he asked. Jack nodded. Peter smiled larger and pulled Jack into a hug. "Jack," he whispered in the winter spirit's ear. Jack smiled against Peter. His brother could actually _see _him.

**Hey everybody! I planned for this to be one real long chapter and leave it at that. But due to the fact that I don't do things that way it's (hopefully) going to be six chapters at the most. I don't know if it'll be more but I'm hoping six at the most. So please keep an eye out for the next chapter and I'll see you soon. Bu-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sighed. Hugging his brother felt so nice. It made him feel like he belonged. Like he was loved. Like he had a purpose. The hug came to an end when their mom called Peter for dinner. They pulled apart and Peter grinned. A tear rolled down his face. Jack wiped it away. He'd try his best to make sure Peter never cried again.

"Bye Jack. I'll see you tomorrow," Peter said.

Jack smiled. "I'll be here."

Peter grinned. "I'll bring Mary too. She'll be so happy to find out that you're alive," the boy said.

Jack smiled. He wanted Mary to see him. To tell her he was here. To hug her. To apologize for making her cry. "I'd like that," he said.

Peter grinned and gave Jack one last quick hug before heading to his house.

Jack sighed. "See you tomorrow," he whispered.

* * *

The next day Jack arrived at the pond the usual time Mary and Peter would show up. Neither of them were there so he put a fresh lair of frost over the water's surface.

"Come on," Peter's voice drifted to Jack's ears. It sounded excited. Jack turned to the direction the voice came from. A crooked grin appeared on the spirit's face.

Peter broke through the tree line pulling Mary behind him. "See there he is! I told you he was alive! See him?!" Peter was pointing at Jack and tugging on Mary's arm.

Mary looked around the pond for a moment and Jack's grin shrunk a bit. Then she shook her head and Jack felt his hopes die. She didn't see him.

"No I don't see him," Mary said. Peter stopped in his tracks and looked at his sister. Then those brown eyes fell on Jack. Jack tried his best not to show how broken he was for Peter's sake. "He's dead, Peter. Your only making the pain from pa's death worse," she said. A single tear rolled down her cheek and kissed her chin before falling to the snow. Jack wanted to reach out to her and hug the crying girl. He felt tears welling up and wiped his eyes so Peter wouldn't see him crying.

"He's dead. This stupid cold killed him _and _pa!" tears ere spilling down her rosy cheeks now. She wiped her face on her sleeve. "I'm going home. This hurts to much," she croaked.

Jack watched her go. The moment her figure disappeared into the trees he began crying. He felt two arms around him and he rested his forehead on his brother's shoulder. Peter began rubbing soothing patterns on Jack's back.

"It's alright Jack. I'll get her to believe. I know I can. It's okay," Peter voice was no more than a whisper.

They stayed like that until their mom called Peter in for dinner. Peter reluctantly let Jack go and left promising to come back tomorrow.

Jack sat there late into the night crying.

* * *

Jack came back the next day in a much happier mood. He touched down and saw Peter drawing. He waited for Peter to notice him but the boy didn't even bat an eyelash. Jack walked over and snatched the paper away from Peter. Peter stood up from where he had been sitting against a tree. He attempted to snatch it back from Jack but the spirit was taller and held it over his head.

"Hey! Give that back! I was drawing! Jack!" Peter whined jumping at the paper. Jack laughed at his younger brother's annoyance and looked up at the paper he was holding. It was of him. It looked so life like that Jack couldn't help but stare at it.

"I look good," he teased.

Peter stuck his tongue out. Jack bent over slightly and stuck his tongue out as well. Peter took the chance and grabbed the drawing from Jack. Jack feigned shock. Peter giggled like a little kid and flicked Jack's nose. Jack scrunched his nose before standing up straight.

"So, I was thinking last night and decided it might be fun to play some games," he said.

Peter's eyes lit up like it was Christmas. "What type of games," he asked.

"Snowball fights, skating, building snowmen, sledding and I'd like to take you flying," Jack said.

Peter face brightened even more. "Which one do you want to do first?" he asked.

Jack smirked. "A snowball fight," he said.

Peter nodded his head and ran to a pile of snow and formed it into a base. Jack formed his own base and the war began. It went on for awhile until Jack got a winning shot.

Peter smiled. "I guess you won. So what do you want to do next" he asked.

Jack scrunched his nose in thought and Peter giggled again.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You look funny when you do that," Peter giggled.

Jack scrunched his nose again and Peter giggled again. Jack smiled.

"How about we build a snowman?" he suggested.

Peter smiled. "let me go get a carrot and some buttons from the house," he said.

Jack nodded his head and watched Peter run off. Peter returned a few minutes later with some buttons but no carrot.

"Ma told me I can use the spare buttons but said no to a carrot. Are snowman won't be able to smell anything," Peter said.

Jack laughed and they started making the lower half, then the middle half, then the head. After they stacked it all Peter stuck the buttons on. Then they went looking around the pond for sticks to be the arms. They each found one and stuck them on. They stepped back to admire their work.

"That's the biggest snowman I've ever seen," Peter said.

Jack laughed. "So how about skating next?" he asked.

Peter smiled. "I'll go get my skates," he said.

He came back a moment later with two pairs of skates. Jack sent a confused look at Peter.

"This is your old pair," Peter said holding out one of the pairs.

Jack took them and ran his fingers over them. They were pretty simple. The only hing that stood out was his name carved in the side of each.

"Are you sure they'll fit?" he asked.

Peter looked up from where he was sitting putting on his own. His eyes glanced over Jack's figure before focusing on the spirit's feet. He shrugged. "You don't look different in your shape. Your looks, yes. But not your shape. They should fit," he said.

Jack looked down at his feet, than the skates. He sat down and put them on. After he finished he looked to his left to see Peter waiting for him. They stood up and stepped onto the pond. They skated for awhile. Peter fell on his butt once and laughed as Jack helped him up. After awhile Peter got tired of skating. He plopped down in the snow and Jack sat beside him.

"So, ready to go sledding?" Jack asked.

Peter grinned. "It's like you read my mind," he chuckled.

Jack laughed and stood up. Peter ran home (again) and grabbed his sled. Jack grinned at the sled. He led Peter to a nearby hill.

"Okay. Get on," Jack waved his hand at the sled. Peter cautiously climbed on.

"You are't letting me get hurt are you," Peter asked.

Jack got really serious and put his hand over his heart. "I promise to protect you at all costs," he said.

Peter grinned at him. Jack pushed the sled to get it going then hopped in the air to guide it from the side. He led it safely past trees and rocks. Jack turned to smile at Peter and when he looked back forward he saw they were almost to a big boulder. Jack didn't have time to make the sled move before it crashed into the rock. Peter went flying around thirty feet in the air. Jack flew up and managed to catch the boy. He pulled him into a hug and slowly lowered them to the ground. They landed on the ground and Peter looked up at him.

"I want to go home," Peter said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen," Jack whispered.

"I want to go home," Peter repeated.

"I'm really sorry," Jack tried.

Peter pulled away. "I'm going home," he backed up. Jack felt tears forming in his eyes. He only wanted to have fun. He messed up though. He lost Peter's trust. He wiped his eyes. "Bye Jack," Peter said.

Jack watched him leave. "Bye Peter," he croaked.

He flew away. He didn't think that he would return tomorrow. He would give Peter time.

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Remember to review. It encourages me to write. Don't forget to follow and favorite. If you like Rise of the Guardians then go check out my other story for the fandom. It's called 'Fire, Ice and Water'. If your into the Spider-Man fandom I'm writing a story for it. It's called 'Trust'. I also am writing a story for 'The Hobbit'. It's called 'Courage'. So please if your into any of those fandoms then go read my stories. Oh, I almost forgot. If you like Spider-Man then go check out this story on Quotev. It's called 'I Trusted You' by Freedom isn't free. It's an awesome story. If your into 'The Hobbit' There's a story on this site called 'Stirring the Leaves' by kindle the stars. It's also an awesome story. So please remember to review, follow and favorite and I'll update soon. Bu-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack didn't come back to the pond anymore that winter. Summer came and he went somewhere cold. Then winter returned and he waited a few weeks before returning to the pond. He got there to find Mary sitting against a tree with her nose buried in a book. Jack was glad to see her. Last winter she was so sad and depressed. Now she looked peaceful. Her face was so relaxed and she looked so content sitting there reading her book. Jack couldn't help but smile. It wasn't til he took a few steps towards her that he noticed how much older she looked. She looked like she was in her twenties. Jack had to keep reminding himself that she was only sixteen. A boy that looked about Mary's age approached her. He bent down and pecked her lips. Jack felt a surge of anger. This boy came here to Jack's home and kissed his sister! Mary didn't seem to mind though. She looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hello, Christopher," she said.

Christopher smiled and helped her stand up. "Hello, Mary," he said.

Jack could feel the anger burning in him. With a flick of his wrist he caused some snow that had been in a tree to fall on Christopher's head. Christopher gasped and Jack snickered.

"I don't think Jack wants you hear," Mary said trying to control her laughter.

"I don't. Now shoo," Jack said.

Christopher planted a quick kiss on Mary's forehead before leaving.

Mary turned towards the pond. "Hello Jack. That was Christopher. I've liked him For several years now," Mary said.

"I remember Peter mentioning him," Jack said. "He's a lucky guy."

Mary sighed. "Jack. I'm sorry for not visiting."

"It's fine," Jack smiled.

"Something that I wanted to tell you was that me and him have been married for seven months," Mary said.

Jack was not expecting that and it caught him off guard. "You... how... what..." he was at a loss for words.

"And I'm three months pregnant," Mary said.

Jack's eyes widened. This was almost to much for him to take in. "You... how... what..." he repeated.

Mary rubbed her stomach and smiled. "Christopher is extremely worried about me," she let out a laugh. "He's a worry wort."

Jack was still speechless. Andrew shouted for Mary somewhere in the distance. Mary smiled and started to walk off but stopped to glance at the pond. Her eyes passed over Jack without batting an eyelash.

"Goodbye Jack. I'll see you soon," she whispered.

Jack finally got a hold of himself and waved at Mary's retreating figure. "Goodbye," he whispered.

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the short chapter but I have writer's bloc at the moment. This has gone far beyond the daydream I had. Just saying. So if you want updates sooner then please review and tell me. Cause I'm out of ideas for the moment. I already have an ending planned, I just want to stretch this out more. I focused this chapter more around Jack and Mary, because... well... I just don't think there was enough of her in the last chapter. Peter will hopefully be in the next chapter. So if you want anything specific with him tell me and I'll try and weave it in. Because right now I'm at a stuck point and I need your help. So don't forget to review, favorite and follow. And i'll see you all... eventually. Bu-Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack came back to the pond the next day to be greeted by Peter. Peter looked older than before. More mature. He was fourteen now. He had a lot more responsibilities.

"Where have you been?" Peter asked. His voice was almost as deep as Jack's.

"Busy spreading winter joy," Jack replied.

Peter smiled. "So what do you want to do?" he asked.

Jack thought for a moment. "What do you want to do?" he finally asked.

Peter scrunched his face up in thought. "I don't really know," he said.

Jack laughed. "I could take you flying," he suggested.

Peter's eyes widened greatly as he enthusiastically shook his head. "No thank you. One time was quite enough for me," he said.

"Aww, don't tell me your afraid of heights," Jack teased.

Peter chewed on his bottom lip nervously. "I k-kinda am a l-little scared of heights," he stuttered his cheeks turning a bright red.

"I understand. It's nothing to be embarrassed about though," Jack said.

Peter ducked his head as the blush spread to his ears. "S-so... how have you been?" he asked as he recovered from his embarrassment.

"I've been doing the same as always. Seeing you and Mary is the highlight of my day," Jack said.

Peter smiled. "Thank you."

"So how have you been doing?" Jack asked as he added another layer of ice to the frozen pond.

Peter let out a sigh in thought. "I have been doing quite well. I just got over a cold."

A familiar voice shouted for Peter to come and eat. "I have to go. I love you," Peter said. He Pulled Jack in a tight embrace.

"I love you too," Jack said in Peter's ear.

Peter broke the hug after a few seconds and grinned before going home.

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating, I've just been having writer's bloc with this story. I don't own anyone except Peter and Christopher from the previous chapter. Please favorite and follow. And make sure to review. It encourages me to update. Seriously. I love all you wonderful people. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack continued to visit Mary and Peter over the years. It was six years later and Peter still believed in him at the age of twenty. That winter on the twenty-ninth of December Jack touched down on the frozen lake. He saw Peter sitting at the edge with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

Peter yelped in surprise and looked up revealing puffy red eyes. "M-mom died," he said.

Jack wasn't affected much because he didn't even remember his mom and the only time he saw her was the rare times she came down to the lake with Peter. But the last time she had done that was seven years ago. Peter was affected. Obviously. Jack approached Peter and pulled him into a hug. Peter cried on his shoulder.

After a few minutes Peter pulled away and wiped his nose. "Where's Mary?" Jack asked.

"She moved away with Christopher and Jack after mom's funeral," Peter said.

Mary had named her son in honor of Jack. Jack felt a pang of hurt. He would miss her.

Peter sneezed and rubbed his nose. Jack looked at him concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," Peter said sniffing.

Jack nodded his head.

"Sorry about this, but I really need to get going," Peter said.

Jack nodded and put on a false smile. He was still worried for Peter.

Jack visited often after that. Three weeks later he landed on the frozen lake. He saw Mary and smiled until he saw her face. It was so distraught and sad. Jack frowned and opened his mouth to speak but Mary beat him to it.

"Jack, something awful happened yesterday. Peter was really sick and he..." her voice choked up as she let out a sob.

"What happened?" Jack asked worried. He would go to Peter if he had to.

"Peter..." Mary took a deep breath and looked directly at Jack. "Peter died."

**Hey everyone! Just to let you know, I had no intention for Peter to die... yet. But it came early. But anyway, I really, really want to hear what you guys think. I also didn't mean to make the chapter so short. Sorry for that. But please favorite, follow and review. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jack didn't visit the pond for a very long time. It hurt to know Peter was dead and he didn't want that pain to be renewed. He spread a joy around the rest of the world. A joy that he no longer felt for himself. He was empty, hollow. He felt as if a big chunk of his life - of him - had been ripped out and tossed away. He felt as if a blizzard was going on inside his mind. He knew he'd have to return sometime, have to face it, but he wasn't ready. He longed to see Mary, but he wasn't ready to return. Eventually he got up the courage to return. He landed on the surface of the pond and looked around. There was a woman with gray hair standing beside the pond. He approached her and looked at her eyes. The eyes of Mary. The eyes of his sister.

"Hello Jack," she said. Her voice cracked, but it was still the voice of Mary.

"M-Mary?" Jack asked.

"I'm old now, My joints pop and creak," she said.

"You look wonderful," Jack said earnestly. A lopsided smile formed on his lips as his eyes lit up with that old joy.

"But I'm still a child mentally," she said with a sigh. "I'm gonna be with you in a few hours, Jack. That's what the doctor said anyway," she sighed again. This time it was a content sigh.

Jack felt a surge of energy spring through his body. Mary would be with him! They could spend so much lost time together. He smiled. "I'll be waiting."

Mary smiled. "I need to get back. The kids will be worried."

"Bye, I'll see you soon," Jack said.

"Be waiting for me. I love you and I'll see you in a few hours, Jack," she said walking away.

And he did. Jack waited and waited and waited and waited. He waited years for her, but he never saw her again.

**Hey everyone! Uh... I'm not for sure if that's how I... intended the story to end. But that's how it ended... so I hope you liked that ending. Please give me your thoughts of it. I'm addicted to reviews. Wow, I'm having trouble believing it's over. But that's about all I have to say so... Bye and I love you all!**


End file.
